In a wireless communication system, multiple input multiple output (MIMO) refers to construction of multidimensional space resources by using multiple antennas. Multiple parallel paths are formed by these multidimensional space resources. Thus, a wireless station in the system may use these parallel paths to transmit multiple paths of signals to improve a rate of data transmission. Generally, it is called downlink multiuser multiple input multiple output (DL MU-MIMO) for a manner that one wireless station configured with a larger antenna number distinguishes users and transmits data to multiple wireless stations configured with smaller antenna numbers using space resource, and it is called uplink multiuser multiple input multiple output (UL MU-MIMO) for a manner that multiple wireless stations configured with smaller antenna numbers distinguish users and transmit data to one wireless station configured with a larger antenna number using space resource.
In the prior art, in a wireless communication system which obtains a channel based on a way of competition, in order to guarantee the reliability of data transmission, in DL MU-MIMO, a sending terminal, after data is sent, needs to inquire a condition of data receiving of each receiving terminal one by one according to a certain time sequence, since multiple receiving terminals are provided. After the each receiving terminal receives the inquiry, the receiving terminal returns, if data are correctly received, information about the data is correctly received to the sending terminal. In UL MU-MIMO, after multiple sending terminals simultaneously send data to a receiving terminal, the receiving terminal returns, if the data are correctly received, information about the data is correctly received to the each sending terminal one by one according to a certain time sequence, or the receiving terminal only returns one piece of information about the data is correctly received. However, in this information, each receiving terminal needs to be instructed respectively.
However, the above-mentioned two scenarios merely support error recovery (retransmitting data which is not correctly received by a receiving terminal) for data transmissions between one sending terminal and multiple receiving terminals in DL MU-MIMO and between multiple sending terminals and one receiving terminal in UL MU-MIMO respectively. However, error recovery for transmitting data simultaneously between multiple sending terminals and multiple receiving terminals is not supported. Thus, for a system transmitting data between multiple sending terminals and multiple receiving terminals simultaneously, reliability of the data transmission cannot be guaranteed.